Monsters, Magic and the Soul
by Hero-100
Summary: It all started with a book, a book called "Monsters, Magic and the Soul, By: Gaster." I found myself staring into my full body mirror in determination. This is where my story begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 _It all started with a book, a book called "Monsters, Magic and the Soul, By: Gaster." I found myself staring into my full body mirror in determination. This is where my story begins._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I own all OC's. Any resemblance to another OC is pure coincidence since I make them up on the spot. I don't own Undertale nor any Undertale AU's that may or may not be used in this story._

It all started with a book. As with all children, I believed in magic and mystical creatures, heck, I even believed in the boogeyman still. So, as a little 8 year old child, of course I would be interested in a book called "Monsters, Magic and the Soul, By: Gaster." I had immediately checked it out of the library, my safe heaven from the bullies, and ran home. As always, I had gone unnoticed by my parents, both on the phone with their business associates. I immediately began to read the book. It was fascinating. It had a detailed history of the Monster race, a detailed biography and description of each type of monster and their powers, detailed description of the different type of magics and souls and many other things. Since I was but a child there were quite a few words I had to look up but after finishing the entire book, I found myself staring into my full body mirror in determination. This is where my story begins.

I am a small child but a healthy one with smooth pale skin. My tail-bone length wavy silver hair sways behind me as my natural blood red eyes studies my form. Yes, I have albinism. I look to the book again and take deep breaths. I close my eyes, block everything away, slowly making each of my senses shut down one by one until there is absolutely nothing to distract me. The book said that an undeveloped monster would have a pure soul, a soul that has yet to gain its main trait. A monster can only have a single defining color and they usually gain it when they hit their first stages of puberty, depending on the monster. A thought occurs to me, a theoretical idea. The book says humans are stronger then a monster because they are physical, unlike a monster who's body is pure magic. A humans body is almost like a protective moving container. A childish thought brings me to a scenario, what if the human body is like a cookie jar with legs? A container, if given the right size and strength, could potentially hold more than one object, again, like a cookie jar full of cookies. So, could a human body potentially contain more than one type of soul? No, a human can only have one soul. But... but what if its the same soul in different pieces, like how cookies are separate but are from the same bowl of batter, from the same batch when cooked? A small light snatches me from my thoughts, reminding me of where I was and what I was doing.

A round sphere, not yet taken its permanent shape nor its rightful color. I study it as I get closer. Its easily twice the size of my entire body. I hesitantly touch it which causes it to shudder, as if it had a mind of its own. That thought gives me a pause. Perhaps... I slowly softly push my feelings towards the ball of light. I show it how nervous I feel, I show how awe-inspiring it is to be in front of it, I show it how I'm trying to gentle and kind by not forcing anything. It shivers and shakes but slowly it begins to bob and swing side-to-side lightly as if nodding and tilting its head. Next I show it my memories, the good ones first. I twirls lightly. I give it a warning before showing all of my bad memories. It shrinks and dims, shivering at the negative feelings, at the horrible loneliness and experiences I've had. As soon as all is shown, I immediately give comfort and sympathy. Slowly, it grows big again and shines just a bit brighter. Lastly, I show the most recent events, the book and my ideas. My soul seems to understand its purpose as the entirety of my being and it even bobs in thought at my ideas. The soul is a precious thing and even the most brilliant don't understand the souls true potential. Thousands upon thousands of theories have been thought of, swapped, tested, shot down and even proven. My soul slowly drifts closer and a thick cord of light stretches from it and swiftly attaches to my chest.

I gasp at the feeling, freezing cold and burning hot, the darkest of voids and the brightest of suns, everything and nothing. This is how my soul feels. This overwhelming intense feeling, potential. The evils of taint, black with sins and burning hotter than the sun is anger and sadistic pleasure at the feeling of blood sticking to your hands. At the same time, the purest of angels, blinding in light, cool and refreshing as if I was bathing in a fountain of God's tears, calm and so pure it seemed to melt my mind. Despite how much I want to writhe in both pain and bliss, I understood what my soul was saying. Potential, a balance is needed and caution is tied very closely with curiosity. My soul, this soul has a wisdom beyond my years, an instinctual perseverance and survival that seems to be lost beneath its innocence. It's experience wiped clean, its memories purified, leaving but distinct impressions and many instinctive lessons that will never fade with time. My soul is mine but not mine. Reincarnation, a word my young mind did not understand. Knowledge mine but not mine filled my being. My soul is not just me, it is not itself, it is both of us and the countless lost personalities that have been wiped clean. I fight sternly, no, I am me. I notice my soul jump in shock but before it could pull away I send feelings of acceptance. I am me but that does not mean I do not accept the rest of my being. My soul slumps in relief. It understands. I will not surrender to the cumulative of my soul, I will fight and stay in control but I accept that there is more to me, that this is not my first fight, that I am just a slightly bigger part of a whole and that I embrace this. It understands that I embrace my other parts and accept them but I will not let them control me.

The intense feelings that threatened to overwhelm me, lessen and soon there is nothing but a throb that echoes through my body. We are still connected by the thick rope of light which soon moves and wraps around my wrist. In a flash, the rope is gone and in its place is a glowing bracelet of white light. The connection is still there, just invisible to the naked eye now. I look at the sphere that is my soul. I tentatively share my ideas yet again, this time through the bond. Feelings, impressions of thoughts and memories mine yet not mine swim back through the bond. Curiosity, caution, confusion, contemplation and more. In a matter of seconds, about a hundred conversations go between us through the close bond. In the end, my soul agreed to try my idea. It backed away and shuddered softly before about one tenth of a piece is separated from the sphere. Alarmed at the feeling, the sphere quickly made a bond to the piece and after suggesting it, it bonded the piece to me as well, forming another light bond in the form of a ring on my left pinky. Looking at the unformed yet separate piece of soul, I sense their is no semi-consciousness, it is literally a piece of soul can be molded. I think and after a while float forward slowly. I silently send what I had in mind to the main soul and I can feel its agreement.

Together I slowly begin to add feelings of kindness while my soul adds its instinctual memories. I pump as much kindness as I can into it, watching it turn a light green. My soul sends instincts, memories and feelings of healing, shielding, cooking, protecting, fighting without fighting, bravery and more. I watch as the soul piece turns into a darker and brighter shade of green. Finally, after what seems like 2 billion memories later, me and my soul think of a purpose. Something that will jump start the soul, that will keep it from wandering, from losing its way, from losing its goal. Soon enough, the goal is set: To protect, to heal, to know when to show kindness and when not to and finally to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself. As soon as a purpose is set, it seemed to float calmly off to the side. I notice that the bond I have on my pinky is now a bright apple green. I suddenly feel exhausted and I notice that my two soul pieces began to bob and dim as if slowly nodding off to sleep. I nod and give feelings of thanks, love and a promise to come back after a nice nap. I went to sleep soon after.

When I woke up, I found myself on my bed and the book on my night stand. I went to the bathroom and showered. As I was getting dressed, I finally noticed that my entire left forearm, from my elbow to my wrist, is now covered in sapphire blue scales with a small patch of red webbing. The book did say that there were going to be side effects and warned about the possibility of the magic changing the biology of the human to better suit and handle it. So, after a brief silent panic attack, I chose to wear long sleeves today. Luckily, it was summer break, so school is out for about two more months. Sitting cross legged on my bed I repeat the process of yesterday. Kindness, as I have now dubbed the green soul piece, and purity, which is the main soul piece, seem to be having a conversation. I greet them and show them the memories of my arm. Purity is a little alarmed while Kindness assured them that it was only the forearm that was going to change. It promised that as soon as the red fins grow just a little bit bigger, the changes would stop. Then reason its changing a part of my body is so that it can properly complete its purpose. Not only will it allow the green soul to sense if danger is near, the scales allow me to summon a small green energy shield in case of emergencies to protect myself. Of course, it also said that the shield should only be used for small emergencies because the biological change is too small to allow enough energy output to shield me from say a train running me over. If I were to need a shield in say a boss monster fight, assuming it has the same power output as the train, then, again, the shield is useless. I would need to have the green soul piece out in battle to ever survive and successfully shield myself from such an experience.

It occurred to me that perhaps to avoid such an occurrence, it would be best to have a soul piece for tactics. I send the ideas over to Purity and Kindness. They agree. repeating the process we did with Kindness except that I send perseverance, logic and wisdom while Purity sends instincts, memories and feelings of traps, poisons, karma, intellect, problem-solving and analysis, note taking and more. Kindness even adds a few these about keeping orderly when taking notes, being organized and small feelings of kindness that would ensure the now purple soul piece would never go over the line with research and never do evil things in the name of science. The finished result: A purple soul piece, which I named Perseverance or Percy, bobbing in a calm manner along with a new purple bond ring on my left index finger. Percy's goal is: To listen and learn, to fix, to find solutions and different ways to help my future, to think and plan and create ideas and finally to learn and evolve on how to better protect and aid me and my soul, including itself and all soul pieces. I felt pain in my mouth and above my eyes. Whimpering I receive comfort from all three soul pieces along with an explanation from Percy. Apparently, it needed to change my biology a little to allow me to control its magic, otherwise my brain would explode from all the high speed processing it will now do. Soon the pain stops and I am told of the changes. My canine teeth had fallen out and were replaced by needle like fangs which, if Percy was correct, was full of a paralysis poison. Above my eyes are another set of smaller solid pitch black eyes, so I now have four eyes. However, I instinctively know I can hide them by sending a bit of magic into them, making them squint to the point of seeming like a crease in my forehead. I ask Percy what his magic can do besides the poison and hundreds of tactics flying threw my head, it replies that I can how how web like string from my finger tips and use then like whips, ropes and other things. It even suggests that given enough power and practice I can attach a couple strings to a person or monster and move their body like a puppet. Cool.

I suddenly feel a whole lot smarter, already I can feel the difference of having a soul piece dedicated solely to intelligence. Whoops! I guess Percy like Puns. I giggle while the purple soul turns a shade darker as if blushing. Kindness and Purity are radiant with amusement. Oh God! Make it stop! I fall onto my back giggling as hard as I could. Percy felt smug while the other two shifted as if shaking their heads in exasperation. I remember the book and suddenly me and Percy look at each other and nod before sharing the idea with the other two. It was agreed upon. Seven more soul pieces were created ready to be brought to life, in a manner of speaking. I giggle silently at the soul pun, Percy shifts slightly as if smiling. The first soul piece is filled with feelings, memories and instincts of patience, hunting, knife-throwing, hand-eye coordination, first aid, hand-to-hand combat, self-control, endurance, serenity, moderation and humility. A sky blue ring upon my left middle finger and a sky blue soul piece bobs slightly away. Its goal: To wait for an opportunity, to be precise and sharp yet soft, to observe and keep an awareness should the others not, to be patient and hold the other soul pieces back with self-control. To be the perfect Venus fly trap. Beautiful and soft yet deadly when angered. Finally to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself and the other soul pieces. Again changes were made, around my wrists and ankles soft puffs of white fur encircled the limbs creating anklets and bracelets of white fur. Suddenly, I feel cozy. Patience began to explain that I can now never get cold nor can I ever get too hot for my body will adjust my temperature to the right degree for a cozy feeling of just right. It allow me to stay calm in certain situations which helps Patience in her purpose and goal. She also says I can use fire-based or water-based attacks now and it all depends on their temperature around me on which one I can use. If it's cold around me then I will most likely use water-based magic and if it's hotter then I will most likely use fire-based attacks. In fact, the warmth makes me aware of just how tired I was. A yawn escapes me and the soul pieces say good night as darkness falls upon me. Right before I went to sleep and hear Percy make another pun. Don't let the bed-bug Monster bite.

I giggle and fall asleep.

 **Authors Note:**

 _Inspired by Monster Magic for Boneheads by: ExcessCougar96. Check it out, it's an amazing story. I given them credit on the idea of finding a book of magic, the body changing due to the magic and many other little details. ;) Please tell me what you think and I'd love any advice on the next chapter. :) If you have any questions please let me know. :) Also, if you see any grammar mistakes or misspelled words please let me know, I'll definitely fix it. ^^; I'm think of making a harem, not a big one... just, well, I'd love to get Sans, Papyrus and Grillby with the character and depending if I decide to use the AU's (I'm definitely thinking of using Underswap and Dancetale and maybe Underfell) it may even grow. The Harem idea is inspired by UNDERTALE: (file name not found) by: R.I.P Lynn, again an amazing story which you should go check out. Any suggestions, reviews and flame are welcome. :) Also, before you say it, no I'm not making the character overpowered. In fact, I already have a few ideas on controlling such aspects such as: Limiting her so she can only use one or two of the soul pieces' powers at a time (Where she can use a power for each hand), perhaps have her need to perfect one souls power entirely before the other could be used and I even thought of perhaps the powers of the soul pieces take so much energy that she can only use the powers for a certain amount of time (this only includes attacks, like the web attacks Percy allows her to use, and more powerful stuff since something like the small shield Kindness gives, the intellect and fangs the Percy gives and the body temperature that Patience gives are are either very small that it can be used all the time or are now biological, meaning that it takes as much effort as lifting an arm or breathing to use, its natural.) Anyway, if you have any other ideas, any suggestions and any advice on the story let me know. Thanks for reading! Till the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

It all started with a book, a book called "Monsters, Magic and the Soul, By: Gaster." I found myself staring into my full body mirror in determination. This is where my story begins.

 **Disclaimer:**

I own all OC's. Any resemblance to another OC is pure coincidence since I make them up on the spot. I don't own Undertale nor any Undertale AU's that may or may not be used in this story.

The next day, I woke up as usual. After all of my daily routines are finished, I quickly go back to where my souls were. I notice that it seems easier to get to this area of my being every time I do so. Anyway, I catch up with my souls and find out that they created eight more souls pieces. One is orange and it was filled with bravery, energy, speed, stamina, healthy habits, martial arts, survival and more. Its goal is: To be brave and not stupidly brave either, to encourage, to promote exercise, to know when to run and when to fight and finally, to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself and the other soul pieces. I meet the soul piece and after gaining an orange bond on my left thumb, I named the orange soul piece Brave. Intense pain hit me like a speeding train. Screaming in pain, my body began to contort and lengthen. Soon I stood at about 6 feet tall and my entire body looking as if I were literally a skeleton with skin. It was the worst pain I have and most likely will ever feel. I'm told that I can now run as fast as 50 miles per hour and with training I can raise that speed even more. Brave also says that I can now use a special bone attack, where if a target is standing still then the attack will cause twice as much damage as a regular attack but if the target is moving when the attack hits, then the attack will either go right through them or cause at most half the damage of a regular attack.

The next soul piece is blue and it was filled with integrity, hard working habits, dedication, protectiveness over the ones we care about, honesty, honor, agility, dancing, jumping, flexibility, stamina, music, dodging, rhythm, twirling and more. Its goal: to be honest and honorable, to know when to tell the truth and when not to, to dance, and finally, to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself and the other soul pieces. More pain, thankfully a less amount than the last time, shifts within me more. I grow about two more feet leaving me at a whopping 8 feet tall and my hands, feet and skull melt and become pure bone. My toes, heels and fingers thin out and become sharp and pointed like claw like knives. On my temple long horns grow straight up before curving slightly inward (A/N: like Ichigos hollow form when he battles Ulquoirra except instead of them growing in the direction he faces they grow straight up). My nose is nothing but a hole and my ears are gone but my lips, while now solid bone, are still covering my teeth. My bottom pair of eyes have changed as well. The entire white part of my eye is now black as if nothing but an empty socket and my pupil blends in with it leaving a ring of glowing red to stand as my iris. A sapphire blue bond is soon placed on my left ring finger and the blue soul is named Integrity or Gritty for short. Gritty tells me that I can now control gravity to a certain point. For example, if I were to grab hold of my opponents soul I can literally move them and blast them into objects. I can also use gravity on myself, to make me fly. I can also teleport to places I've been to before and summon bones in different shapes. For example, I can summon a bone in the shapes of a bow and if I combine my web power from Percy, I can make a bow and summon an arrow shaped bone to have a bone and arrow weapon. I giggle and look at Percy who just bobs smugly. Brave seems to shake in dislike while Gritty shakes in laughter.

The next soul piece is Yellow and it was filled with Justice, right from wrong morals, Luck, security, protectiveness over the ones we care about, honesty, honor, Hand-eye coordination, gunsmith skills, shooting skills, flexibility, stamina, strength, war instincts, how to think under pressure, courage and more. Its goal: To be just and lucky, to know when someone is trustworthy or lying, to be strong and follow its instincts, and finally, to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself and the other soul pieces. Pain along my tail bone and spine erupts like fire. From my neck to my tail bone small but sharp spine like spikes burst from my skin and a long sleek yellow devil-like tail bursts from my tailbone. It's texture is like that of a lizard or dinosaur. A yellow bond is set on my right thumb and the soul piece is named Justice. Justice tells me that I can now shoot yellow bullets from thimble size to cannon ball size from my body. They also say that given enough time to charge and given I have enough magic, I can blast a large beam of destructive magic from my mouth.

The next soul piece is red and it was filled with Determination and dedication, something that all humans have. Purity says that by putting determination into its own piece, I can use the more monster based pieces of my soul more fully. After all, human determination and magic DOES NOT mix with monster magic. Its goal: to be determined when ever things seem impossible, to never give up, to be dedicated to the ones you love, to be dedicated to the skills I learn and to be determined to live and learn, and finally, to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself and the other soul pieces. There wasn't a visible change but I can now apparently cast some sort of illusion that makes me look human, or at least somewhat human, according to DD, which is short for determination and dedication and the nick-name I've chosen for this soul piece. Not only that but now everything I learn will come far more easier to me. A red bond is placed on my right pointer finger.

The next soul piece is Pink and it was filled with Compassion, love, luck, comfort, Charismatic, Empathetic, Fairness, Faithfulness, Generous, sincere, supportive, loyalty, sensual, Intimate, good listening skills, Loving, Nurturing, Open-Minded and more. Its goal: To be compassionate and to love all equally, to know when to comfort and to know how to be sexy yet loving, to be loyal and nurturing and faithful, and finally, to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself and the other soul pieces. Again, no visible changes but according to Love, the newly named pink soul piece, I can now become invisible and intangible, like a ghost. Also, my tears are now acidic and I can possess items and weaker willed living beings, like a ghost! So, cool! Love turns hot pink from blushing. A pink bond is now on my right middle finger.

The next soul piece is Gold and it was filled with Calmness, easygoing, realistic views, great observation skills, Peacefulness, Planner and time management skills, Poised attitudes, Politeness, Powerful auras, Practical actions, present-ability, Problem-Solving skills, charisma and more. Its goal: To be realistic and down-to-earth, to observe and be polite, to be confident and be a peace-keeper, and finally, to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself and the other soul pieces. My skull and entire right arm, from my fluffy wrist to my shoulder, burst into flames which, once the panic was over, did not hurt. There is now a gold bond ring on my right pinky and the soul piece is now named Goldie. My Fire elemental abilities are now much stronger but due to the other changes water will not hurt me but it will severely weaken me. My skull is no longer covered in flames, which reminds me of the movie ghost rider, but if I get angry enough the flames will come back.

The next soul piece is Silver and it was filled with Creativity, inspiration, Energetic, Enthusiasm, great artistic skills, generative, great leadership skills, curiosity, ambitions, joyfulness, skillfulness, liveliness, happiness, optimism, resourcefulness, vibrant and more. Its goal: To be creative and inspiring, to generate new ideas and be a great leader, to be ambitious and be resourceful, and finally, to learn and evolve on how to better protect me and my soul, including itself and the other soul pieces. This soul piece is named Silver and a silver bond ring is now on my right ring finger. Light, maybe three shades darker than my own skin color, vine-like markings appear upon my skin and look like they wrap around my entire torso. Silver tells me that I can now create just about anything but I have to have something of equal or greater value or the materials necessary. For example, if I wanted to create a wooden puppet then I need wood or if I wanted to create life with a wave of my hand, then I need a sacrifice to exchange the life force to the thing or being I want to give life. I shudder at that thought. I can now also partially control plants and can use vines to attack like whips and other stuff.

The last soul piece is Black and Purity says to be careful around this one. this piece is filled with all my bad memories, negative feelings, all my sins and evil thoughts. This piece is the literal opposite of Purity. I carefully float up to the black orb. It watches me stoically. We stare at each other before we nod in understanding. An unspoken deal had been made. It would help me, provide me power and will not try to over power and control me as long as I did not push it away. This soul piece is my dark side and even so, its still apart of me. It may scare me, and it knows and accepts this, but I will embrace it, for it is still a part of me just like all the other souls. I have dubbed this soul piece Sin, for its is the accumulation of all my sins and dark emotions. Purity comes up and at the same time, Purity and Sin reach out and place a bond on each of my wrists. In a flash of light massive pain stabs my shoulder blades and my skull feels as though its being cracked open. From my shoulder blades a pair of wings burst from my back. One wing, the right one, is white, feathered, glowing and is about twice my height. It reminded me of an angel wing. From my left shoulder blade, a black bony bat-like wing bursts into the air. A purple aura surrounds it, its length the same as the other wing and it reminds me of a bat wing or a devil-like wing. Both wings flap and send me slightly into the air. On my right wrist is a black bracelet-like bond and on my left wrist is a white bracelet-like bond, both of my hands now have holes the size and shape of a half-dollar coin. I'm told that I now have two black like marks on my skull that looks like cracks, one from the top left side of my skull to my left eye socket and one from the bottom corner of my right eye socket to the right corner of my mouth.

I'm told by Purity that I can now use light-based attacks and use my wings to fly, not only that but now I'm am very much harder to corrupt. From Sin, I'm told I can now access a plane of reality called the Void where everything exists and ceases to exist at the same time. Not only that but I can use shadow-based attacks, summon a giant dragon-like skull that shoots massive destructive beams of magic from their mouths, summon ghostly hands that look exactly like mine without the bonds to attack and hold things and I can now understand almost every language.

Exhaustion hits my like a train and I almost immediately pass out. Finally, the soul piece process is done. Now all that is left is to practice...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

 _It all started with a book, a book called "Monsters, Magic and the Soul, By: Gaster." I found myself staring into my full body mirror in determination. This is where my story begins._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I own all OC's. Any resemblance to another OC is pure coincidence since I make them up on the spot. I don't own Undertale nor any Undertale AU's that may or may not be used in this story. I don't own any anime/movie/tv show/cartoon that may or may not be used/referenced in the story._

It has been many, many years since I first found that book. I've lost track on exactly how many. Due to my monster magic, I had stopped physically aging when I reached magical majority, also known as adult puberty, at the age of 25. I am MUCH older than that. I remember a time when I found a neat trick by accident. I was nine at the time and had just gotten to the library when I saw they had a new shipment of books. Due to having Percy and DD within me, I had read the entire library about four weeks ago. So, of course, new books excited me. They were a series called Naruto. I give out a small laugh. I finished the entire series within a week. It was Sin, Silver and Percy who had the idea to see if I could do the various things the Ninja did. It took a LOT of patience, experimentation, time and quite a bit of substitution, seeing as how I did not have chakra. It was an accident. I was concentrating on molding the shadows with clear intent of how I wanted them to look, what their purpose was and what they needed to do before they could disappear. A group of kids had startled me, of course they shadow mass in front of my became unstable and that meant it was going to blow. Percy, Silver and DD reacted at the same time. Percy tried to keep the mass together with his strings, silver tried to create a container around the mass to keep it from damaging anything and DD tired to cast an illusion to hide the mass and its destruction from the public. In a flash of light, there stood an exact copy of me, as a human with blank eyes. We were cautious, of course. After trying to get a reaction out of it, which lead to it just staring at me, we walked up to it and told it to find a stone in the shape of a heart.

Two days later, it returned with a perfectly heart-shaped stone. With its purpose done, it melted into a pile of goop. What shocked me was that, like the shadow-clone technique from the Naruto series, I gained all of its memories. The clone had taken several massive hits during its adventure, so Percy and Purity came to the conclusion that since it was using magic to keep it 'alive', it wouldn't have the major weakness of being dispelled in one hit. Experimentation continued. It turned out that in return for the advantage of not being dispelled in one hit, the clones are basically mindless. Unless you had ALL details in mind, it would be like a zombie without the human-eating tendencies. It was also only good for one task. However, we learned that the task, if kept in mind when its created, can be long term. For example, if I gave a clone the task of blending in, acting human and alive with personality, tell it to do whatever necessary to become a master sculptor until it reaches old age of 100. Then that clone will basically act like a person until it reaches the age of 100, if it didn't reach its goal of becoming a master sculptor then it will recommend creating another clone to continue its goal. We also found out that I could create as many clones as I wanted as long as I had the magic, which replenishes when I rest. So, for about six years, I spent every other day creating and sending around twenty clones of all shapes, sizes, personalities, ages and colors out into the world, to learn and live for me while I practiced with my other powers. It shocked me that my clones could reproduce when I gained the memories of a clone who died giving birth to a healthy baby, which in fact was a clone its self, so when that baby grew old and died, I gained its memories as well.

So, imagine my surprise, when I checked on the clone connection I have, that almost the entire world population was now either my clones or offspring of my clones. You must be wondering why I explained all this, yes? Well, I learned that the Void is in fact, where everything exists and ceases to exist at the same time. It is a realm that is EVERYWHERE! Meaning, it's connected to other universes along side mine. The void is like a huge black expanse and if I didn't have Sin to help me, I would have been lost to the Void forever. I learned that my clones still lived and that I still gain their memories while in the void. So, I moved into the void. During this time, I began to notice that my clones started to become corrupt. It shook me, scared me, made me angry. I had to live through the memories of being a murder, of being a rapist and so many other horrible beings. I know that my clones have evolved to the point that I cannot consider them ME, but I had created them, I put them out into the world. All those innocent clones and other souls, tortured and filled with pain, my fault because I created them in the first place. It filled me with grief to the point that I, now most likely centuries older, still feel the need to cry. I have since moved on but I still hurt from the memories. Let us move on from that train of thought. I have learned many things from my time in the void. I have mastered almost all of my abilities individually and even mastered some combos that we have created. I have bonded with my soul pieces to the point I believe I have a separate personality disorder, despite them saying otherwise. I was discussing with Purity about how I could potentially place markers, or doorways, to other dimensions and Alternate universes, when I felt a disturbance within the Void. This is where current time takes place.

"Did you feel that?" I state in curiosity. Purity nods as we both look toward the direction of the disturbance. All of my soul pieces share a look when I start to wonder in the same direction. It quite a while to find the source. Of course, time doesn't really have a meaning in the void but habits die hard when I try to keep count of the days. Oh look! I'm getting off track again, the void does make one space out. I giggle. Percy is such a punny soul. I stop and frown. The boarder. The boarder is the line that which passes into the next universe. I have tested this. I cannot pass without collected ALL of my clones, or I will be blocked. My universe is unique in the fact that despite being a part of the Undertale universe, it does not have monsters. No, monsters never existed. The book I found was in fact a book in which randomly appears and disappears throughout the multiverse. I just so happen to find it when it was within my own. A coincidence that lead me to this day. If I collect all of my clones, my entire universe will collapse, seeing as it is now fully made up of my clones. Another disturbance is felt, it feels like... My eyes widen and without hesitation I collect my clones. Quadrillions of memories flood my mind at that moment. It takes what feels like years to properly sort them n my mind but as soon as I am done, I step over the boarder.

Someone is calling for help. I'm coming, hold on!


End file.
